The Power of Legend War
The Power of Legend War 'is a new enormous crossover by Weacler3440. Series *Blaze 10 *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks *Ben 10: Master Weaponry *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *Noah 10 *Ben 10: Alien Force Fused *Finn 10: Fusion *Brian 10 *Ben 10: Unlimited Power *Ben 10: Multi Trixes *Kurt 10 *Fred 40 Characters 'Heroes *Ultimate Fusion Warrior (leader) *Blaze 10: Blaze, Balto, Freeza *Fred 40: Fred, Caliston, Specurs, Omniaxur, Kings of the Heavens *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks: Spopovich, Gohenks, Japeth, Toady *BTUP: Ben Tennyson, Pierce, Gwen, Kevin, Manny, Alan, Ship, Helen, Max *FTF: Finn, Tom, Carly, Finder *BTAFF: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Scopion, Synoltax *Kurt 10: Kurt Negason *BTMT: Ben, Gwen, Kevin *BTMW: Ben, Gwen *Noah 10: Noah Segurason, Jack Landis, Erika Landis *Brian 10: Brian, Ben 10,000 *BTUAM: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin 'Villains' *Ultimate Fusion Warrior (Evil Dark Clone) *Blaze 10: Exo-Tom (absorbed by Ultimate Fusion Warrior (Evil Dark Clone) away) *Fred 40: Lord Zedd, Demonstar (absorbed by Ultimate Fusion Warrior (Evil Dark Clone) away) *BTUAM: Forever Knights (absorbed by Ultimate Fusion Warrior (Evil Dark Clone) away) *BTMW: Drago, Sunder, Lord Ketio (absorbed by Ultimate Fusion Warrior (Evil Dark Clone) away) *BTAFF: Vilgax, Electrokecio, Escapo, Prisoner 778 (absorbed by Ultimate Fusion Warrior (Evil Dark Clone) away) *Kurt 10: Ultimate Kevin 11 (Prime Kevin formed) (absorbed by Ultimate Fusion Warrior (Evil Dark Clone) away) *FTF: Lodezeed (absorbed by Ultimate Fusion Warrior (Evil Dark Clone) away) *BTMT: Paparo, Aggregor, Ultimatron, Albedo (absorbed by Ultimate Fusion Warrior (Evil Dark Clone) away) *Noah 10: Psyphon, Mummy, Eon, Hex, Frieza (absorbed by Ultimate Fusion Warrior (Evil Dark Clone) away) *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks: Echwave, Koltina, Weason (absorbed by Ultimate Fusion Warrior (Evil Dark Clone) away) *BTUP: Techadon (absorbed by Ultimate Fusion Warrior (Evil Dark Clone) away) *Brian 10: Electroknio, Solito, Extion (absorbed by Ultimate Fusion Warrior (Evil Dark Clone) away) Aliens used 'Aliens used by Fred' *Gasket *Rockhard *Icepick *Swampito (debut, x2) *Gorillaphant *Mindmesser *Rhinattack 'Aliens used by Spopovich (The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks') *Alienpede *Tail Whip *Crimson Thunder *Destructor *Electashock *Monkeefly 'Aliens used by Gohenks (The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks') *Wildeblast 'Aliens used by Blaze' *Jetray's powers *Brainstorm's powers *Eon's powers *Way Big's powers 'Alien used by Ben (Ben 10: Alien Force Fused)' *All Fusion Aliens 'Alien used by Ben (Ben 10: Multi Trixes)' *Way Big (absorbed by Prime Kevin) *Paperboy *Chromastone *Water Hazard *Upgrade *Brainstorm *Jetray *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Infinite Cannonbolt *Lodestar *Buzzshock *Diamondhead *Upchuck *Rath *Heatblast *Terraspin *Swampfire '''Alien used by Ben (Ben 10: Unlimited Power)'' *The Ultimate Alien (2x) ''''Alien used by Ben (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX)'''' *Cannonbolt *Hyperblade *Zekroe *Swampitato ''''''''Alien used by Finn'''''''' *Cannonbolt *Finnvicktor *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Lodestar *Eatle *Clockwork *Alien X *Rath *Finnmummy 'Aliens used by Kurt *Cannongrade *Diamondflash 'Aliens used by Noah' *Doomer *Lodestar *Clockwork *Echo Echo *Jetray *Swampfire (2x) *Ultimate Swampfire 'Aliens used by Brian' *Clockwork *Alien X *Diamondhead *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt 'Powers used by Ben 10,000' *All Aliens Powers Plot All heroes and villains that didn't speak were fighting in the war. 'Opening' Ultimate Fusion Warrior teleports countless heroes ''from other series.'' Ben (BTMT) and Gwen (BTMT): What did you bring us to do here? Ultimate Fusion Warrior: I got we this of heroes, we side. It to find away. But all forced at Heroes. Ben (BTAFF): We some get out. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: No problem, that way we can end things pretty quick. 'The Ben's House' Ben (BTMT) and Ben (BTAFF): I did you want a find away. Noah: No. Ben (BTUP): We got some. Kurt: We want to some helping around it. Ben (BTAFF): Everything, gone! 'A Desert' Ben (BTUP): We want a defeat me? Ben (BTAFF): Yeah? At the Synoltax away it a teleport it around. Ben (BTMT): Synoltax? Synoltax (BTAFF): Do you want? (all heroes too) Ben (BTUP): (transforming) The Ultimate Alien! Ben (BTAFF): (transforming) Chromawave! Ben (BTMT): (transforming) Paperboy! Ben (BTUAM): (transforming) Cannonbolt! Kurt: (transforming) Cannongrade! 'At the War' Ultimate Fusion Warrior (Evil Dark Clone): Now, this is going to be fun! Paperboy: At the releasing away. The Ultimate Alien: We not of defeat me? Chromawave: Stop it! The Ultimate Alien: To defeat on the road. Cannongrade: Yeah? Cannonbolt (Finn 10: Fusion): Now you are fair. Ultimate Fusion Warrior (Evil Dark Clone): We can of defeat again. Soundding to teleport away. 'At the World (Ben 10: Alien Force Fused)' Kevin are drives away with it, after to destroyed a Car on Ultimate Fusion Warrior (Evil Dark Clone) Ultimate Fusion Warrior (Evil Dark Clone): I we can or not away too. These all defeated on series, at the villains of it 'The Villains Case' Ultimate Fusion Warrior: I can we cannot it away. Azmuth: Get my off that! Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Yes. 'Evolution of Case Away' Ultimate Echo Echo (Finn 10: Fusion): Oh man? Trivia Category:Crossover